Tears to Shed
by Water Mage Chick96
Summary: AU. "She had tried and tried to untangle complications, she tried so hard to fight, but what had those efforts brought her? Nowhere. Moments such as these, she felt as if she were dead. Not but an empty shell who could feel no pain, and oh how she could wish the same for her still beating heart." Then everything changes when she meets a certain boy with a cocky smirk. Fiolee


**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! I thought about this story a while ago and I wasn't really sure if it was a good idea or not…Well this story is going to be a little angsty and well, I was kind of depressed when I wrote this and I figured,' eh why not? This'll be distracting.' So here I am writing yet another Marshall Lee and Fionna fanfic. I know I have to update "Those Who Are Truly Blind-Sighted," but I'm still figuring out exactly which direction I want to take that story. No worries though, because I will update that story and once the ball gets rolling, I will be consistent with said story. Though, it would really be nice if you guys threw in some suggestions for that story XD I feel a little bad for starting another story while I have two others to update, I still have to finish editing the first five chapters of "Crossing Paths," but I don't feel too bad since I'm at least consistent with "Fighting Against a Deteriorating World"…I've also been meaning to write up a "Hey Arnold" one-shot, plus I'm gonna be posting up another Fiolee story soon…hmm…**

**Anyways, the first chapter of this will basically be Fionna reminiscing about her life until her story catches up with the present. I figured I'd point that out because the next chapters will most likely change from this tense...or maybe the whole chapter won't be her reminiscing…I haven't decided yet . So, without further ado,**

**Tears to Shed: **

**Chapter One: The Catalyst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time; I also do not own the song "Tears to Shed" from the movie, "The Corpse Bride." That belongs to Tim Burton. I only own my plot.**

_{If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain, In the ice or in the sun it's all the same. Yet I feel my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat it's breaking, and the pain here that I feel. Try and tell me it's not real, I know that I am dead. Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed.}_

_ -Tim Burton, "The Corpse Bride." Song: "Tears to Shed"_

_ Sitting on the deep window sill, watching the cold rain droplets collect and roll down the frosted window pane, she was finally able to put her rapid thoughts to a halt. She hated moments such as these; succumbing to her own sad thoughts, but what else was there to do? She had tried and tried to untangle complications, she tried so hard to fight, but what had those efforts brought her? Nowhere. Moments such as these, she felt as if she were dead. Not but an empty shell who could feel no pain, and oh how she could wish the same for her still beating heart. _

Ever since the beginning, the blonde youth had yearned to feel true happiness. Sometimes she would find that her best efforts were to no avail. Growing up was no walk in the park, having her earliest memories in an orphanage and being switched from place to place, her life was never exactly stable.

The closest memories of happiness had happened to be her earliest memories. The first orphanage she lived in. The nostalgia of her first foster mother had always brought a watery smile to her features. Remembering all the times that she would help concoction different sorts of apple pies that would never cease to match the prim of perfection would always make her mouth water. Remembering the times that she would become upset because the other kids would relentlessly make fun of her and then her foster mother would never cease to give the 'ultimate punishment' of time out and no apple pie to those clowns, the memory would always make her laugh. Those memories were nice, but unfortunately short lived. Soon afterwards, she was relocated, and then she had to move again, and again, and again, and _again._ Until one day, her _grandparents_ wanted custody. One would think this was good, _a brand new start, a silver-lining, a family-_the blonde would respond- _hell no._

_ Buzzz….Buzzz…Buu-_

The young blonde's thoughts were abruptly paused by her phone's alarm. The girl's sapphire irises flickered to the library's entryway; _she didn't want to go yet. _

Gathering her text books and extra study materials into her green pack, she quietly shouldered her belongings and tucked in the oak chair to its respective position. Once the blonde vacated the public building, her fingers instinctively worked her phone and checked for any missed messages. Sweeping her gaze across the small bright screen, it read: _(1) missed call._

Heaving a sigh, the teen redialed. There were two short rings before the previous caller picked up. A small grin crept upon the girl's face once she heard her sweet neighbor's voice,

"Hello Ms. Petrikov" There was a small pause,

_"Fionna, dear I need you to do me a favor"_

**Author's Note:**

**I decided to cut Fionna's reminiscing short, I really don't want to go that far into Fionna's past within the first chapter :/ In fact, I was thinking about starting the story off differently, but I like the way this was written so I couldn't resist…. Anyways, please review! Tell me what you think. I know there isn't much right now, but I'm going to post up another chapter either later on tonight or tomorrow :P Later gators!~**

**-J.M**


End file.
